


sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizing he left Adam in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven

It's a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's nausea that simply won't go away. It's betrayal: Sam _deserved_ to be in the Cage, Adam never, and yet Dean rescued _Sam_?

Later, Sam will vividly remember staring down Death, saying "I won't leave without Adam—take us to heaven, to Adam's mother's heaven, if you don't want to take us back to earth, but don't even think about getting me out and leaving Adam here." It won't be much comfort, because it'll feel like self-delusion.


End file.
